Jasmine Michaluk
'Jasmine Michaluk, '''is the on again and off again close and personal friend of Jamal Jenkins. She was portrayed by Afi McClendon. Jasmine is a beautiful young girl, who also attends Zora Neale Hurston Middle School. She was in the same grade as Jamal, Lenni, Alex and Rob. She is said to be very smart and helpful. She volunteers and gets involved with a lot of school activities. During the events of the "Building Bridges" story arc, Jamal had developed a huge crush on her. He wanted to started dating her. However, he was too shy to find the courage to ask her himself. Jamal was sure she felt the same way about him too. Then soon Jamal had a daydream about her. The daydream took place at the lockers in the hallway at Hurston Middle School. There was purple smoke blowing through the air. Jamal walked through the smoke, dressed as a rapper. He wore an open jacket with no shirt on, with gold chains and sunglasses. He then spoke to her in a cool tone. She was dressed up hip and cool too. She expressed amazement that he actually spoke to her. Then he asked her in a very cool tone, is she would like to slide on over with him to the star jam the next week. She then told him that she would love to, and would go with him anywhere. Then Jamal's friends Alex and Rob kept teasing Jamal about being too shy and chicken to even speak to her. Then to show off his coolness to Alex, he told him he would ask her if she would like to go to the Star Jam with the most coolest most handsome guy at school. He also said that he was sure that she would just melt right at his feet. Then unbeknownst to Jamal, she has been standing behind them the entire time. She felt offended and disgusted by him. She then told him, that if she was a stick of butter left out of the fridge for three days, he still wouldn't be hot enough to melt her. Then she walked away, leaving him feeling embarrassed and let down. Then off and on, for the next couple of days, Jamal tried to approach around school and apologize to her. Every time, she just ignored him and said no! Then just walked away not giving him a chance. Then finally, with Ghostwriter's advice Jamal typed her up an apology letter. Then he went over to her apartment and gave it to her in person. The apology said "Dear Jasmine, I'm sorry for the way I talked about you at school. I didn't mean what I said. I really do like you. I've just been scared to talk to you. That's the plain honest truth. When she finished reading it, she felt both pleased and shocked to find out that he really did like her. Then she finally accepted his apology, and revealed that she liked him too. Then eventually the went on a date to their school's Star Jam talent show. The during the events of the "Am I Blue?", She and Jamal decided to help tutor eighth grader Lamont Sampson with mathematics to help him graduate. She had no idea about the conflict the two of them had the year before. It turned out, that Lamont used to bully Jamal when he was a new in the Sixth grade. Also, Jamal was very reluctant to tutor his old enemy. She soon helped quiet things down. She made him realize that he might just be too scared to graduate, because when going to High School, ''HE will be a new kid. Then some older student might start bullying him. Also that it is important to improve on math or he won't graduate period. When Lamont left after the session was over, he made Jamal jealous making him think she had feelings for Lamont. But she calmed him down revealing that she still liked him too. Then during the events of the "Who is Max Mouse?" Hurston Middle School was being attacked by a computer hacker named Max Mouse. Max Mouse framed her and made it look like she was using stolen credit card numbers. She was arrested and taken away by the police right at school. Then soon enough, she proven innocent and cleared of the charges. Then she made her final appearance during the events of "A Crime of Two Cities". During this time, she attended a two day drama workshop taught by teacher Jane Chapman. During this time, she learned how to act and to do improvisation. Also she did a successful scene with Jason. Notes *Afi McClendon, had previously appeared in another story arc. She first appeared in "Into the Comics" as Teresa. Category:Characters Category:Protaganists